


Fancy

by CaptainOfTheKryptonSpacemarines



Series: Kyalin Inktober [1]
Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-01
Updated: 2020-10-01
Packaged: 2021-03-08 00:02:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 129
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26806300
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CaptainOfTheKryptonSpacemarines/pseuds/CaptainOfTheKryptonSpacemarines
Summary: As time goes by, old loves find each other once again
Relationships: Lin Beifong/Kya II
Series: Kyalin Inktober [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1955278
Kudos: 49





	Fancy

The place isn’t fancy, some dive-in that some of the guys at the station know of and tell high tales about whenever they think she isn’t listening. She’s here for a drink, not a ball; thus she keeps any judgment to herself, instead asks for a whisky on the rocks. Lots of them, she likes her drinks as cold as her coffee.

“Fancy seeing you here” Someone sits next to Lin and the moment that it takes her to recognize the voice is a moment full of anger towards whoever dares interrupt her in her few, precious moments of relaxation.

Once she does recognize the voice, Lin slowly turns to greet her old flame and all she can think to say is

“Hi, Kya-Uh. Yeah, fancy. How’s your mom?”

**Author's Note:**

> Check out the whole series! It's all one big story in tiny chunks!


End file.
